Pensamento
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: “Cala a boca, Pensamento, ou te enfio a faca!” – Homer Simpson.:Naruto:..:Resposta ao AkaQuote n 5 da Comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions:..:Comédia:..:Rate K:..:Fic louca! 8D:.


**Resposta ao AkaQuote n° 5**

"**Cala a boca, Pensamento, ou te enfio a faca!" – Homer Simpson  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Gênero: **Comédia  
**Rate: **K **  
Beta: **Motoko

O loiro comia rápido o ramen. Estava literalmente morrendo de fome. Sua luta com Kabuto havia sido cansativa e depois de tudo não havia coisa melhor para restabelecer as forças do que um bom prato de ramen de porco.

Jiraiya ainda não conseguia digerir tudo o que o pupilo havia lhe dito. O pior de tudo foi a conversa que ele estava relatando. Era surreal demais.

- Repete porque acho que não entendi essa sua última frase.

Naruto fungou, irritado. Odiava ter que falar enquanto comia. Gostava de focar toda a atenção em uma coisa só e quando tinha de dividi-la ficava confuso. Esse era o preço que se pagava por ser tão hiper-ativo.

Olhou raivoso para o sensei e engoliu com dificuldade a porção de ramen.

- No meio da luta, de repente ele parou e disse: "_Cala a boca, Pensamento, ou te enfio a faca!"_

- Que mais?

O loiro balançou a cabeça e olhou reprovadoramente para o sennin. Será que aquele sapo tarado não o tinha entendido? Precisava comer primeiro e depois contaria tudo. Fungou novamente e, trincando os dentes, voltou a falar:

- De repente uma voz diferente disse: "Mate-o. Esse moleque não serve de nada. O senhor já tem o meu corpo. Não precisa de um novo receptáculo" – olhando diretamente para o prato de ramen, o Uzumaki titubeou. Queria mesmo voltar a comer, mas se não falasse mais alguma coisa aquele velhote iria irritá-lo novamente. – Então a primeira voz, que mais parecia uma cobra falando, disse: _"Cala a boca. Eu sei que ele não vai ser muito útil para mim, mas preciso de um corpo diferente."_

Naruto então voltou a comer rapidamente. Estava precisando repor as energias com urgência e se o sennin o incomodasse de novo, iria tacar todo o prato de ramen na cara do velhote.

- Que coisa ridícula de se dizer – Jiraiya colocou a mão no queixo e o alisou. Ainda avaliava toda aquela informação.

Tomando em um gole só o caldo do ramen, o Uzumaki limpou a boca com a manga da camisa e sorriu, satisfeito. Agora sim poderia conversar. Estava disposto e bem alimentado.

- Eu também não entendi o que ele falou – olhando para o horizonte, o loiro continuou a dizer. – Só sei que estava conversando com mais alguém dentro de si, to certo.

- Impossível, Naruto.

- Se eu to falando que era isso é porque era isso, Sapo Tarado.

Jiraiya se levantou e ficou analisando a grama que dançava calma com o movimento do vento.

- E o mais estranho... – Naruto também levantou e caminhou até o sensei. – O rosto dele me lembrava mais o Orochimaru, sabe. Parecia que não era o Kabuto.

O Sennin ouvia todas as afirmações do seu aluno e a cada instante ficava mais confuso. Será que Orochimaru teria tomado o lugar de seu pupilo? Ou talvez Kabuto tenha o absorvido? Eram perguntas que pelo jeito não seriam respondidas.

- E como tudo acabou? – Jiraiya questionou o aprendiz, curioso.

- Depois disso, ele começou a discutir consigo mesmo e me ignorou – o Uzumaki cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado, irritado ao lembrar de como havia sido esquecido.

- Hã?! – o Sennin olhou confuso para o loiro. Cada vez mais aquela história ficava _mais_ estranha.

- É, também achei muito estranho – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu, desconcertado. – Ele dizia que tinha sido culpa do Kabuto a fuga do Sasuke e depois se defendia, dizendo que o aceitou no seu corpo e que Orochimaru-sama devia ser muito grato a ele por isso.

Todas as questões do sennin foram respondidas quando soube o fim da conversa maluca. Orochimaru tinha mesmo sobrevivido à luta que teve com o Uchiha e Kabuto havia deixado que ele entrasse em seu corpo.

- Acho que Kabuto absorveu o Orochimaru, to certo.

Jiraiya sorriu, desanimado.

Tinha acreditado que o ex-companheiro havia sido derrotado, mas com essa revelação suas esperanças morreram. Deu uma leve espalmada nas costas do Uzumaki e começou a caminhar pela floresta. Naruto pegou sua mochila e correu ao encontro do sensei.

- E depois disso tudo, ele sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça – o loiro terminou o relato, descontente com o que havia acontecido. Havia esperado um final diferente para a batalha.

- Pelo jeito você não está levando a sério o seu treinamento, pois se estivesse teria sido considerado perigoso e não ignorado – Jiraiya sorriu quando viu o rapaz parar o passo, enfurecido.

- REPITA SE FOR HOMEM – Naruto não pode acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Aquele sapo tarado dizia que ele não era poderoso? Se aquele velho o ofendesse novamente, iria lhe dar uma boa lição.

- Eu só disse a verdade – o outro colocou as mãos na cabeça e continuou andando, calmamente.

- Sapo Tarado Idiota! Eu sou muito forte, pois serei o futuro Hokage e Orochimaru fugiu de medo, não por que me achou fraco – o loiro deixou que um grande bico se formasse. Voltou a caminhar ao lado do sensei, segurando com força as alças de sua mochila.

Jiraiya sorriu de canto. Aquele garoto era mesmo especial. Sem ele precisar contar, o jovem Uzumaki havia percebido que Orochimaru e Kabuto agora eram um só. A cada dia mais o loiro o surpreendia.

- Ei, Naruto – abraçou o jovem e sorriu, animadamente. – Preciso fazer umas novas pesquisas para o meu livro. Você teria algum dinheiro para me dar?

O Uzumaki caiu, desconcertado. Como alguém tão poderoso podia ser tão irresponsável? Se o mundo dependesse do Sapo Tarado, tudo estaria perdido.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá meus amados! Aqui estou eu com mais uma resposta dos desafios que particípio. O nexo dessa fic? Ele não existe 8D. Eu tinha que fazer a fic baseada na frase do genial Homer Simpson e saiu essa coisa doida aqui. Eu nem sei se isso terá reviwes, mas eu gostei dessa coisa louca. Bom vou lhes dizer o porquê de ter feito uma fic que não terá nenhuma reviwes?! Porque escrever sobre coisas que acreditamos ser impossível nós faz crescer. Quem imaginaria que essa frase pudesse fazer parte do Anime?! Eu não! Ai esse desafio foi proposto e assim consegui imaginar essa frase no anime. Bom é isso amados.

Leiam minhas outras fics amados, elas tem nexo :P.

Essa fic foi betada pela Motoko.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_ Reviews? 8D_


End file.
